A Beautiful Surprise
by YungHime
Summary: They never could have imagined they'd end up in a situation like this. A drunken night at the festival celebrating the new era of peace is just the start of Kiba and Karui's time together. Will these two be able to make something when hit with an unexpected surprise.
1. Memories after Midnight

_ Fuck,_ she inwardly groans, reluctantly slipping into consciousness. Her hair tickling her bare shoulder as she sits up. Running her fingers through her mess of locks, she sighs, _I didn't tie my hair down last night._

"Stop moving," a gruff voice grumbles, from what she assumes is beside her, instantly waking her all the way up. Golden eyes widen as her head snaps to the side. She turns around wishing the sight away.

_ No, no no. Not him! Stupid! Stupid Karui! Well at least I got som-_

"Damnit Akamaru," the voice growls. She looks to her left again just in time to see a head of shaggy brown hair lift from the white pillow it rested on. Sleepy, dark eyes slowly fluttered open and her heart skips a beat. His piercing gaze focuses in on her. His eyes widen then brows knit. An uneasy smile plays on his lips. _It's her, _he swallows hard to coat his dry throat, _Fuck, what do I do. Maybe I should just roll over and lay in her hair. It smelt so good. Nah, Be cool Kiba, be cool ...but what if...Nah._

"G'morning," he props his head up and rests his cheek in his palm and yawns.

"Right, morning," she looks around the room and vaguely recognizes it as the small inn room she had checked into the day before. She studies the sheets they were wrapped up in and couldn't help but notice that they were both nude underneath the thin fabric.

"So, uh, this is awkward," he drawls.

"Yea," she clings to the white sheet that barely covers her.

"I mean despite my ruggedly handsome looks, I've never stayed over night before so I really don't know what's the proper morning after etiquette," he shrugs.

"Ruggedly handsome looks," she arches a brow.

"Yea," he rubs his strong, stubbled jaw; she shakes her head and chuckles in amusement. He looks over at her and chuckles too. Lifting his hand from his jaw, he runs his fingers through her bed headed mane. She turns to face him. "But I mean since we're both still here," he whispers leaning closer to her, "why don't we have another go." He presses his lips to the spot behind her ear, he had discovered the night before. Her eyes close as a gasp breathlessly rolls from her lips. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure, she lightly pushes him away by the shoulder.

"I think you had enough last night," she coyly smiles.

He licks his lips and smirks as one hand plays in her hair and the other caresses her bare thigh, "To be honest, I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

She snorts out a laugh, "How sweet."

Withdrawing his hands away from her, he snickers, "Can't blame me for trying, right?"

"Right," she caresses his cheek before pressing her lips to his. He swiftly rolls over on top of her. The quick movement making both of their heads throb. They draw apart from each other, groaning and holding their heads. "Damn, my head is killing me."

Kiba rolls unto his back and sighs, "Damn, what a night." After a moment, he quickly sits up and franticly looks around the room. "Akamaru," he shouts and they both wince at the aching throb caused by the volume of his voice, "Akie!" A bark came from outside the room. He hops up from the bed and runs to the door. She tries to avert her gaze but her eyes just wouldn't leave him. They trail down his sculpted back to the two dimples just above his firm... she bites her lip and groans before plopping back down on the bed. "There you are," he sighs in relief, "Did you spend the whole night out there?"

**Well, I wasn't going in there with you two, **Akamaru barks back.

Dragging his hand down his face, Kiba laughs and saunters back to the bed and takes a seat on the edge. The morning light that seeps through the sheer curtains dances along his back. She turns back over. Wanting to reach out and trail her finger along the line of light, she lifts her hand but stops herself.

"You hungry," he looks over his shoulder. She looked up from her hand to meet his gaze, "This hangover has my stomach flippin' but that's nothing some bacon can't fix." She narrows her eyes, ready to decline and get as far away from him as she could, but her dry throat and slight headache shut her right on up. "My treat," a sly grin on his face.

"How could I ever turn that down," she smirked.

She nervously waits for him to get out of bed before beginning the search for her clothes. She wills her sore, uncompliant limbs to move before climbing out the bed. Wrapping the sheet around herself and cursing her past self, she looks for her panties.

"Looking for these," a smug smirk on his lips as he held up the pair of black boy short panties she's searching for.

Neverminding the heat of her cheeks, she stomps over and snatches them away, "Gimme those!" He chuckles then starts to pull his mesh black t-shirt over his head. His slitted eyes following her every move. He bites his bottom lip then glances over at Akamaru, _Not bad, right? _He remembered the feel of her smooth brown skin and the way the red undertone in it would become more prevalent in her cheeks and the bridge of her nose when flustered. How when she pursed her lips or smirked at him her dimples would be so deep that he couldn't help but poke them...then of course get his hand swatted away. He remembered gripping her round ass. He vaguely remembered burying his face in between her thighs but he clearly remembered how she tasted just as good she smelled.

"Karui," he stood in the doorway. She looks up, at the sound of her name...said in his voice. So slow and thick like molasses. "Hurry up already. I'm starving," he grumbles, throwing his burgundy haori over a shoulder. She cuts her eyes at him, all the butterflies that were just fluttering around in her tummy dropping dead.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'," she huffs then brushes pass him on the way out.

He chuckles, "You already did that."

"Shutup," she rolls her eyes and cheeks heating up yet again. She wishes she couldn't recall the events from the night before but she remembers most of it so vividly. His touch. His kiss. His voice whispering in her ear.

"_They think we're a cute couple, so I was thinking why don't we play a game_," that deep, husky bass and smug smirk had stirred something deep inside of her, "_You be my woman for the night_."

"_And you'll be my man," she had quirked her brow._

_"Yea, so what do you say?"_

_Fuck it. I had fun, _she smiles to herself as they make their way down the streets to find a decent breakfast. Evidence of yesterday's festival still litters the streets. People from all over the Elemental Nations, hung over and exhausted, were trudging around the streets the morning after the anniversary celebration of the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and first year of the Era of Peace.

The autumn breeze blew through Kiba's wild mane as he groans and stuffs his hand in the pocket of his pants. He looked around before his gaze drifts towards the woman beside him and he has to commend himself. He did damn good. To not only get this one to hang around with him all night but to get her in bed too.

Her eyes meet his and she quirks a brow, "What?"

"Nothing," the soft smile on his face forming into a smirk. She scoffs and proceeds on her way.

* * *

They settle on a table in the back corner of a small little diner off the main strip. The two sit patiently waiting for their waitress to leave. "Thanks," he lifts his head from his palm as their waitress turns to leave. Two bowls of miso soup, steamed rice, raw beaten egg, two servings of grilled fish, a plate of bacon, green tea and water filled the table. "So uh," Kiba yawns as he pours the egg over his rice, "What all do you remember?"

Karui picks at her fish with her chopsticks, "I remember sitting on that hill-"

"Oh yea, you were crying," he stirs the egg into his rice.

"I wasn't crying," she huffs.

"Sulking, crying same thing."

"It's not."

"Whatever," he shrugs, "I remember you were all sad and shit then me and Akie cheered you up." That smug smirk making it's way to his lips for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Akamaru cheered me up, not you," she snaps her chopstick at him, "Anyway, we had that little bottle of sake."

"Right," he nods his head as he swallows his food; despite how angry his stomach was at him, "We finished that off then went and found that hole in the wall lounge."

"Oh you remember that, don't you," she smirks.

"Hell yea," he chuckles and reminisces. The music. The way her body felt as they moved together. Her slender fingers running through his hair._ "Not bad for a leaf boy," _she had whispered in his ear. Her scent. He remembered burying his nose in the crook of her neck, filling his senses with her intoxicating fragrance. She smelt like some type of fruit that they definitely didn't have in Konoha. Sweet with a mixture of tingling sourness. Probably something tropical and exclusive to one of the islands of the Land of Lightening. Maybe even that turtle island Naruto had told them about once. She also somehow smelt like fresh mountain air and sea breezes at the same time.

He rubs his nose to cover up his act of inhaling her wonderful scent._ "_Then we drank a little more," she continues on bringing him out of his reverie as she poured honey in her tea to soothe her irritated throat.

"Then after that we walked around the festival," he takes a bite out of a thick slice of bacon.

"Right," she take a sip of her tea, trying to calm herself then runs her fingers along the cup.

A wide grin on his face, "Then we went back to your room and-"

"Yea yea we get the point," she reaches over and grabs a slice of bacon from his plate. He looks at her and slowly blinks in shock.

"Did you just reach all the way over here and take my bacon?"

"Huh," she looks up and meets his eyes, half of the slice hanging from her lips, "Oh yea."

"I'll let that slide but just this once and only because you're cute." She chuckles a little then smiles at him and he returns it.

* * *

Stepping out of the diner, they walk over to the side of the building where they had to leave Akamaru since the diner had a strict no dogs policy. Which Kiba, of course, thought was the dumbest thing ever and tried to argue them down but to no avail.

Kiba tosses a handful of bacon to Akamaru, before sitting beside him and Karui to his side. He rests his head on the wall behind him, "Yo Akie!"

Akamaru looks over at his partner. **How is she feelings? **

Kiba looks over at Karui, "How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine."

** That's good. She was pretty upset last night.**

"I know right but we took care of that right," he grinned. Akamaru eyed her then barked in agreement. Kiba turned to face her, "I leave for Konoha today."

"Yea, I'm going back to Kumo this afternoon."

He scratched the red fang on his cheek and chuckled, "Say Karui." She looked over at him. "I had fun last night"

She chuckled too, "Yea me too.

"I mean we had a good night... a really good night," he smirked, "If you're ever in Konoha you should come find me so we could have some more good nights." He mustered up his most charming smile and the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. She brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"If you're ever in Kumo don't try to find me."

He burst into laughter. She shook her head and smirked as she rose to her feet. "Where you going?"

"Back to my room," she kept walking without looking back at him.

Scrambling to his feet, "C'mon Akamaru! We'll walk you back."

"Do what you want."

* * *

"Can I at least get a kiss," he snickered as they stood in the doorway of her room. She bashfully looked down then stepped towards him. She closed her eyes and he followed suit. They leaned into each other until their lips weren't even a breaths space apart.

"Bye Fang Face," she whispered then stepped back.

"What," he deadpanned, "You're just gonna play me like that."

"Yep," she closed the door.

"Just my kinda girl." He sighs, stuffs his hands in his pockets and starts walking.

**Look at you, Akamaru chuckles.**

"What," Kiba shrugs.

**Nothing. Nothing**. Akamaru looks over at his companion and sighs. **You don't remember do you?**

"Remember what?"

**You kinda...in a weird way asked her to be your mate. Then you kept going on and on about how she's the one. You said and I quote, 'No, Akamarau smell her. Smell her! She gonna be my wife."**

Kiba stops in his tracks, "Seriously? I said that?"

**Yea, you can be such an idiot some times. You told her she should move to Konoha with you so you could give her pups.**

"I didn't say that!"

** You did at the peak of drunken rambling but don't worry. I bet she doesn't even remember, besides you'll probably never see her again because I doubt she'll even want to see your mug,"** Akamaru snickers.

"Oh shut it, Akamaru!," he lightly shove his best friend, "She wants me! She wants me bad! She'll probably write me or something. No, she'll come all the way to Konoha because she misses me and needs some more of this good Kiba lovin'!"

** 'Kiba Lovin', wow you're quite the smooth operator, aren't you?**

"Shutup Akamaru!" The two jovially turn the corner to the inn they had checked into the day before. All laughter stops moments later as Kiba paled at the sight of a green parka beside his room door. "Shit Shino," he scratches his cheek.

"You forgot about me," Shino directs a shaded glare towards Kiba.

"No, I didn't forget," he waves his hand back and forth in front of his face, "I got distracted. I swear I was going to meet you there but," he nervously chuckles, "Shit got pretty wild last night."

A single digit pushes the dark sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before he sighs, "Because you abandoned me I sought company else where...which was probably for the better."

Kiba's brows knit together then slowly rose in realization. A wide grin crept upon his face. "Shino, you sly dog," he drapes an arm of the shoulders of his best friend.

"Kiba."

"My bad," he continued to laugh as he took his arm from around Shino to open his room door. "Well this shit was a success."

* * *

Karui zips up her overnight bag after packing the last of her things back away. A knock at the door catches her attention before she could sling the bag over her shoulder. She opens the door to find Omoi leaning against the wall and Samui beside him.

"Ready," Samui's asks impassively as ever.

"Yea, lemme get my bag," she walks back in to grab it.

"Where'd you end up last night," Omoi pulls the cherry red sucker out of his mouth.

"None ya business," she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," he shrugs as they start out the inn, "Not like you got laid or anything so it couldn't have been much business anyway."

Her eyes widen. "Shutup Omoi," she shouts. He flinches fearing an onslaught that never comes. He looks back at Karui who had folded her arms over her chest, pouting. He blinks in disbelief then thinking he better not press his luck, turns around and keeps walking.

"You got some rain in your drought," Samui questions from beside her as they hung back away from Omoi. Karui looks over at her, biting back a smirk and nods. The blonde snickers as they walk down the street. "Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Civilian," Samui's face portrays nothing but in her voice was a hint of disgust.

"Of course not," she shrieks then quiets down,"I don't even think a civilian guy could keep up. He's just not from Kumo." A blonde brow inquisitively rose. "Konoha."

Samui's abruptly turns to face Karui, "Konoha?"

"Yea I know," she sighs.

"Cute?"

"Total Venus as a boy," she smirked.

"Well?"

"It was alright, you know," she shrugs avoiding Samui's gaze. She groans then leans unto her busty teammate's stiff shoulder, "I really don't want to admit it but that shit was good. Oh Mui-chan, it was so good," animatedly waving her hands around, "It was lusty and passionate like fire and desire. It's like his dick was calling out to me."

"What it say?"

"It said Karui. Karui," she closed her eyes and sighed then straightens up. She brings her hand to her face, "I mean it was probably only good because I hadn't had any in a while. You know how when you're really hungry and whatever you eat next is the most delicious thing you ever had," she brought her right fist into her left palm and nodded, "That's all it was." She looks over at her blonde friend who gave her a sort of "You really believe that?" look. She groans again. They look forward to see Omoi staring back them with a look of astonishment.

"What," Karui shrieks then sticks her tongue out at him.

ｬ

Karui trudged into her apartment after the day long journey back to Kumo. They could've been back in less time than that but they were in no rush. She tossed her bag down beside the door, mentally noting to put it away later. Turning to the left, she started up the canary yellow and deep gold marbled staircase. Her fingers trailing along coral colored walls as she strolled down the hallway. Stopping to peek her head inside the room before her own, she smiled to herself at the sound of soft snoring inside. Continuing on her way she slips into the bathroom and settles on the side of the bathtub to run water for a bath.

She strips down and ties her hair up as she waiting for the tub fill all the way up. Her shoulders roll in an attempt to ease their stiffness. Her body was well-worn. Not mention she was just starting to recover from the soreness of the debauchery she partook in the with the idiot that shall not be named.

A twinge in her back prompts her hands to rub circles into the small of her back with her thumbs. Honestly, her back shouldnt be this sniff and her thighs shouldnt be so sore...still. Maybe it had just been awhile and she was just a bit rusty. He sure wasn't. She groans and turns to the tub to see if it was ready. She didn't need to linger in her thoughts. Especially with how easily her mind tends to bounce around and create all these different scenarios that'd never come to be. She'd never admit it but she was just as bad as Omoi, though not as annoying and negative.

She stops the water before easing into the bubble bath. The warm water soothing her aching muscles and the smell of ocean breezes from the bath fusion calming her senses. She sinks down further into the bath relaxing before getting back to the daily grind. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the mini vacation. Images of wicked smiles and piercing eyes fill her mind. She layed her head back on the tiled wall of the shower just as she had on the trunk of the tree that night.

_Her eyes shot open as she had been practically tackled down to the ground by a large white blur. Coming to focus, golden eyes lit and a bright smile formed. "Akamaru," she squealed, raising her hands to scratch behind the great white beast's ears. "What are you doing out here, Pretty Boy," she cooed._

_"Well what do we have here," a gruff voice spoke. Her smile fell and her gaze drifted upward to see the owner of the voice in front of her. _

_"Of course," she sneered, "Should've know you wouldn't be to far behind. _

_"Aw, Karui. Don't be like that. I missed you too," he smirked, taking a seat beside here._

_"Didn't miss you, Fang Face," she huffed, turned away and directed her gaze forward._

_"Why are so mean. Every time I see you, you never smile," he teased._

_"Ain't nothing to smile about and you haven't seen me in a year and even then it was only for about a week, so how would you know I never smile," she side-eyed him._

_"Just as feisty as ever," he sighed and pulled a bottle out of his bag. He popped it open and took a swig. "Want some," he held the bottle out towards her. She eyed the bottle then the young man who held it. He gave it a jerk for reassurance._

"Don't mind if I do," she took the bottle from his hand and raised it to her lips.

"It's pretty strong so don't hit...it...too," the words died on his lips as he watched her gulp down the sake. She lowered the bottle and licked her lips. A wide grin formed on his lips.

"Where'd you get this," she eyed the bottle then up at him.

"My mom's stash," he shrugged and laughed, she couldn't help but join in.

"How did I end up with you tonight," she took another swig from the bottle. He shrugged his shoulders and she turned to face. "Show me a good time, won't you Fang Face?"

"Oh who am I kidding," she whines sinking further into the bubbles, " I haven't had that much fun in a long time and that was the best dick I've had in...in..." she groaned._ Maybe he'll come to Kumo. Yea, he'll come here on a mission to deliver a scroll or something. Then he'll show up at my door because he sniffed me out with that "sensitive" nose of his. Oh yes, then he'll kiss me like he did that night and push me up against a wall and-._ She splashed the water and lets out a low cry, "Damnit, now look what you've done!"

* * *

Karui strolls back into the apartment after her morning run. She kicks her running shoes off and pulls her hair from out of its ponytail after pulling the sweat band off of her head. She stops in her tracks before sighing in defeat. It was too quiet. Stomping up the stairs and down the hall, she bursts into the first bedroom down the hall. "Wake up," she shouts. Soft mumbling was her only reply. She marches over to the bed. "Get up, you little brat! You have training today!"

"Shutup Karui," a delirious snore like murmur causes her eye to twitch.

"Alright," she raises her hand and brings her palm down to smack the lump underneath the covers.

"Ow," the young man shot up, holding his sore behind. A pout on his face and his eyes still closed, "I was getting up, Karui. Geez."

"Yea. Yea," she rolls her and smiles, "Get up and get ready then come down to eat." She got no response other than angry, half asleep grumbling. "Good Morning, Yukai," she sweetly sings on her way out the door.

Trotting down the stairs, she makes her way to the kitchen. She glides through the kitchen picking what she wants and putting back what she decides against. She gazes out the window and washes the fruit in her hand. It's going to be a cool day. The clouds are pretty heavy. A dull aching spikes though her low abdomen. She tries to soothe the pain by pressing a hand to her stomach. Would her period just fucking come already. Those stupid cramps had been torturing her all week.

A while later, the screeching of chair legs scraping the floor let's her know that Yukai was finally ready. "Here you go, Otouto," she teasingly coos, setting his breakfast in front of him. She takes a spot in front of him with her breakfast. Orange, white, black and red all held together in a cracked in half coconut. Kumo being the tropical cloud forest it was produced fruit all year and boy was she thankful. She wouldn't know what she would do without her mango, dragon fruit and pomegranates.

"What are you working on today," she pops a piece of cubed mango into her mouth.

"Nothing new," he shrugs.

"What about the kata Omoi-baka showed you," she took a swig of her water.

"Yea, I'm working on it but it's pretty tough."

"You'll get it," a small smile on her lips, "You always do." He returns her smile double over. "I have mission briefing today. Finally something to do other than running boring errands and filing stupid paper." She sighed and set to finish her breakfast before getting ready to head over to Raikage tower.

* * *

Karui sits on the examiner table, ready for her pre-mission physical. It had been a week of training and protein shake fetching and was she glad when she had received the message for a real mission. So now here she was kicking her legs, waiting for the medical nin to come back to examine her. Her hand settles on her abdomen as a wave of cramps roll through. She screws her eyes shut, mentally cursing Mother Nature out for having such impeccable timing. Her musing disrupted as the door opens.

A brown-skinned young woman walks into the room and over to her patient to begin the examination. Her dark brows furrow. "I'm sorry, Karui but I can't let you go on this mission."

"What? Why not," Karui nearly jumps off the table.

Her lips turn up into a soft smile, "Because you're with child. It's very early though. You probably haven't even missed your period yet."

"With child." the crimson hot head gasps incredulously," With child? Like pregnant?"

The medical nin nods her head, "Congratulations."

"Thank you but I've been cramping and spotting doesn't that mean my period is coming," Karui shook her head.

"That's probably just implantation bleeding. That occurs when the fertilized egg attaches to the uterus lining."

"Fertilized egg," she breathlessly repeated,"Wow, um, thank you." She slides off the table and mindlessly goes through the next process of filing for medical leave.

Once outside the hospital building, she starts towards a platform that leads to one of the lower mountains of Kumo. She scales the hillside and settles in the lush grass. Her hand settles on her abdomen as she looks out unto the Port of Lightening. The wind blows and the waves roll into shore. Her breathing grows ragged as her thoughts race. Pregnant. A baby. A life that would depend on her. She screws her eyes shut and clutches at her head. How? How did this happen? She stopped rocking back and forth. Her eyes widened. "Kiba," she whispers. Her hands balls up into a fist and she screams without a care of who might hear, "I'm going to kill him!"


	2. She's Going To Fix Me

"Alright, let's take a quick break," Kiba pulled out a canteen as he leaned against a tree and sighed.

**You're thinking about her aren't you?,** Akamaru barked out.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Pfft, no!"

**She really put one on you, didn't she? It's been like a week and you're still thinking about her.**

"I'm not thinking about her!"

**Whatever you say**, he trotted off into the forest surrounding training ground 16. Kiba wiped the sweat from his brow and gulped down the cool water from the bottle. His ears perked up at a nearby sound and smirk played on his lips as he recognized the scent. His eyes narrowed and he threw the canteen down. Shoving his hand into his pouch, he pulled a kunai out just in time to counter the strike from a blade. He bore into golden eyes.

"I'm going to kill you," Karui hissed before they both jumped back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," he blocked her next strike.

"I'm gonna cut your fuckin' dick off," she yelled before drawing her fist back.

"But I didn't even do anything! Shit, you don't have to go that far," he grunted out as he ducked under her fist then reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me," she snatched her arm away.

"What's your problem!"

"You got me pregnant," she shouted. Her shoulders drooped then she plopped down unto her backside, "I'm pregnant."

"What," he breathlessly asked. His brows knit and lips pressed into a hard line. His heart raced and chest grew hot and constricted. "Are you sure? It was just," he started counting on his fingers.

"Seventeen days ago," she cradled her head in her hands, "Yes, I'm sure. I was suppose to be on a mission but I didn't get the clearing because I'm..."

"Pregnant," he flopped down beside her, "and-"

"Yes, it's your's. I'm not a hoe," she whispered.

"What! No. I know that. I mean it was a damn S-rank mission just getting you to talk to me. I meant like ... are you keeping it?"

She slowly turned to face him. Lips trembling and near glassy eyes. In a voice soft enough to be carried away by the wind she said, "I tried... I couldn't go through with it." She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, "It's different from being on the battlefield."

He stared at her in astonishment for a silent moment then flopped down unto the grass beside her and brought one of his hands over his face the other pounded at the ground. By that time, Akamaru came trotting back to them with a surprised look on his face.

What's going on?

"The crazy old bitch is going to fix me," Kiba looked over at his companion, "She's going to fix us."

**What's this got to do with me?**

"We're one in the same. So if I'm getting fixed, you are too."

**What did you do this time?**

"She's pregnant. Karui's preg-"

"Shutup," Karui protested in a weak voice. Kiba looked over at her. She had brought her knees to her chest and buried her head between them, her small shoulders were trembling. He lifted his arm to drape it over her. One thing Kiba could never handle was seeing a girl upset. Whether it be his sister, Hinata or even the times he heard his mother sobbing, he just couldn't do it. That was part of the reason he went to her that night. "Don't touch me!"

He heaved a heavy sigh, "Look, we're kinda in this together so you might as well let me." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. He offered her a warm smile. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. They sat there trapped in their thoughts. Afraid and uncertain of the hardships that were sure to come. The leaves danced in the wind and the sun set in front of them but they paid it no mind.

"Shit," Kiba groaned breaking a long period of silence, "I'm just gonna have to tell her."

"Who," she asked unsure if she really wanted to know who this she was.

"My mom," he sighed, "Well might as well get this ass whooping over with and stop torturing myself." He stood to his feet then held his hand out for her. She looked up at his offered hand but still stood up on her on. He heaved a heavy sigh then shoved his hands in his pockets as he lead them to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

"Ma," Kiba shouted as he walked into the house, Karui and Akamaru in tow.

"You missed dinner," a voice yelled back from somewhere inside the home, "and who's the girl?"

"And so it begin," he mumbled then looked over at Karui, who was still in shock as she looked around the spacious main house of the head familly. Her eyes met his and he smirked then lead her down a hallway and into the reception room where he knew his mother and sister were. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a good thing that Hana was here or not, since they tended to double team him. Maybe he should've went to Hana first. At this point it didn't matter because it was too late now. "Hey Ma, Hana," he rubbed the back of his head, "I brought someone I want you to meet." Both Tsume and Hana turned their scrutinizing stares towards this person that they were suppose to be meeting.

"Well," Hana spoke up first.

"Well this is Karui.," he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "the mother of the my first child...because she's pregnant." He didn't know why he added the last part. Most likely because their blank stares only made his jittery nerves worse or perhaps it was because the thought had yet to settle in his mind and he himself still couldn't grasp it. He looked over to meet Karui's gaze. She was somewhat dumbfounded. She didn't expect to be introduced like that; probably just the chick that I knocked up.

They both jumped as Tsume threw her head back and let out a howl of a laugh. "Good one, boy," she cackled, "Seriously who's your little friend."

"I just told you," he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Watch your tone and don't go rolling your eyes at me or I'll knock 'em out the sockets."

He took a deep breath to keep his irritation under control, "Ma, I'm trying to tell you something and you're not hearing me."

"I hear you talking but I know I must have misheard you."

"You heard me right! She's having my baby and she's your new daughter and sister."

Tsume narrowed her eyes at him then snapped her fingers and pointed towards the back of the house, "Go!"

"But Ma -"

"Go!" Kiba huffed then passed an apologetic look to Karui as he turned to leave. He brought his thumb to his mouth, biting the pad of it as he stomped out. Tsume stood to her feet then looked over at Hana before whispering something. Hana stood then started towards the front door. Tsume narrowed her eyes at Karui as she walked past her and headed to where she had sent Kiba off to.

* * *

Kiba slightly jolted as the loud slam of the the door sounded throughout the room. He took his thumb from in between his teeth and turned to face his mother. She glared at him as he stood on the other side of the room. "Who is that girl?"

"I told you already," he looked around at anything but her.

"How," she snapped.

"We eloped during the festival," he kissed his teeth and shrugged trying not to show how afraid he was on the inside.

"Stop playing with me, boy. I want the truth."

He heaved a heavy sigh, "Alright. We got drunk at the festival and one thing led to another. You can fill in the blanks on how she got pregnant."

"You idiot," she sent her fist into his gut. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. "I bought you a whole box of condoms and you couldn't use one," she hissed through gritted teeth.

_Well I did use one of 'em the first time_, He thought but knew now wasn't the time to mouth off. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen like this," he groaned.

"Oh, of course, you didn't mean for it happen like this. That makes everything okay because you didn't mean for it to turn out this way," she searched the ceiling for some sign and shook her head, "You sound just like your damn daddy!"

Kiba straighten up and his eyes hardened, "I'm nothing like him."

"Oh really," she glared at him.

"Yea really!"

"Then you need to grow up, Kiba! You're not a little boy anymore! Man the fuck up and take responsibility for once in your miserable life!"

"I am! I accept full responsibility, alright! I shouldn't have drank so much. I should've at least used protection. I could go on and on but I'm going to to do what's right," he shouted, "I'm not going to be like him! I am not him!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she finally opened them again her eyes were much softer. "Do you really think she's pregnant with _your_ child?" He looked down and clenched his jaw then nodded his head. Tsume turned on her heels and walked to the door. She opened it to find Hana waiting outside. She took the box her daughter handed her then started down the hall.

Kiba leaned against the wall then slid down to the floor. He banged his head against the wall as he heard soft footsteps approach. "Fuck," he croaked, "Hana, I don't know what to do." She settled beside her little brother.

"It'll be alright. We'll make it through this together like we always do," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ma's pissed."

"Ma's always pissed," she chuckled lowly then sighed, "You hurt her more than anything y'know." Kiba turned his head to look at her. "You show up and bring this girl saying she's pregnant. She's never met her before and she doesn't know what kind of person she is. You got a girl pregnant for fuck's sake! She's afraid you'll skip out like him."

"I'm not like him."

"I know," Hana shook him a little then smiled, "You're too much like mom. I think that's why you two bump heads so much." Kiba snorted and shook his head. "It'll be ok. You know we'll always be here for you."

"I know," he smirked.

"You're having a kid before me. Damnit you little punk! You sure know how to make me look bad," she punched him in the arm.

* * *

Karui turned around as she heard someone approach. Her eyes locked with a menacing glare from dark, sharp eyes. Tsume eyed the girl in front of her. She reached out and grasped Karui's jaw then moved her head from left to right then squeezed her cheeks until her mouth opened. She sighed and let her jaw go. "Well at least he has taste. The kid'll be cute ... that is if there really is one. Go take these," Tsume held out a box of pregnancy tests. She took the box then nodded. Starting down the hallway, she turned around realizing she didn't know where she was going. "Down the hall, first door on the left." She nodded again then followed the directions given to her.

After struggling to pee on the pregnancy sticks, Karui awkwardly shuffled back into the room she had just left. Tsume was sitting down waiting for her to returned. "Set them on the table," she gestured to the coffee table in front of her, "I want to talk to you while we wait." Karui did as she was told then sat across from her new "mother-in law". "What are your intentions with my son?"

"I-Intentions," amber eyes widened, "I have none."

"You have none," the feral women scoffed and crossed her arms, "He's the son of a clan head, one of the acclaimed Konoha 12 and has the highest number of missions of his generation but you're telling me you didn't mean to trap him with a baby and get yourself a nice meal ticket on the way?"

"Trap him," Karui frowned. Tsume was intimidating but Karui was not going to sit there and let this woman talk down to her like this. "I didn't 'trap' him. I don't want your money if that's what you're thinking. I don't want anything from him. I don't want anything from your clan. I have no problem raising this baby by myself! I just thought it would be the right thing to tell him he has a child on the way before I castrated him." Karui started to stand to her feet, with every intention of leaving Konoha and never coming back, ever again. Nothing good ever happened here for her anyway.

Tsume snorted out a chuckle then slowly lifted her head, "It's a mother's instincts to protect her child. If what you say is true then you'll find that out for yourself soon." The crimson headed woman stopped in her tracks and tensed at the words the eldest of the two just spoke. She turned around to face Tsume. "You've got some backbone to talk to me like that," a smirk played on her lips and she slowly opened her eyes, "I like you, Girlie." Karui stared wide eyed at the women and at that moment realized just where Kiba got it from. "The tests should be ready."

"Right," Karui settled back down in her seat and took a deep breath as she watched Tsume reach for the three wands. Dark eyes studied the test, giving nothing away.

"You passed with flying colors," she heaved a heavy sigh.

Karui looked down, "Somehow I hoped those would say something different."

"Well now's not the time to sulk," the Inuzuka matriarch set the tests back down then crossed her arms again. "Kiba! Hana!" The two siblings entered the room a moment later. Kiba in a more frantic state and Hana, of course, had a better handle on the situation. He settled beside Karui, his eyes studying her for any insight but she gave none. She didn't even look his way, just blankly stared down at her hands in her lap. Hana sat beside her mother and waited for the conversation to start. "Well congratulations boy. You're going to be a dad. I oughta knock your teeth out for making me a grandmother while I'm still in my prime."

He snorted, "Prime?"

"Shutup," she threw a tennis ball that was lying on the floor at his head. He grumbled and rubbed his sore head. "So what are you two going to do about that pup in the kennel?"

"Well, uh, we're keeping it," Kiba nodded.

"Well you should probably figure something out," she sighed then stood to her feet, "Kuromaru! I need a drink, let's go out!"

"I told you, Tsume-chan," Kuromaru chuckled, "Sooner than later, he'd be bringing pups home."

"Oh shut it," she grumbled as they walked out the door.

"Well I'm actually pretty tired, so I'm going to go too," Hana stood to her feet, "Um, it's nice seeing you. Night, Kiba."

"Nice seeing you too," Karui lowly spoke.

"Night," Kiba sighed, "I'm tired as shit and ready for bed." He stood up and offered her a hand and again she stood on her own. "You can just sleep in my room since you are like my wife now," he teased.

"That's not funny," she side eyed him as they walked upstairs.

"It will be one day," he chuckled. They stopped in front of a door and he held it open for her.

"Thanks," she walked into the dark room. She couldn't make out much of it but it was a lot cleaner than she expected. Tsume must run a tight ship. Looking to the far end of the room, she could just make out the bed where Akamaru waited; a desk to the left, closet to the right. She spun around to face Kiba as he closed the door and mustered up the fiercest glare she could, "I just love how all of a sudden I'm your 'wife' because I sure as hell didn't know that I ever agreed to marry your ass."

He ran a hand threw his hair, "I'm sorry. It's just I didn't want them to look at you weird or think badly of you and I figured you know since we're gonna move into together and having a baby that we are like mates"

"Move in together," she quirked a brow.

"Well yea, you see I was thinking, trying to figure out how we'll make this work, so I figured we should leave for Kumo tomorrow so we can get your stuff and -"

"Get my stuff? Why would I be getting my stuff when I'm going back to Kumo," her face screwed up into a pout of displeasure.

"Well because you're gonna need your stuff since you're staying here," he shrugged.

"No," she shook her head, "Nope. I'm not living in Konoha."

"Why not?"

"Why can't we stay in Kumo," she retorted.

"Because I can take of you here."

"I don't need you to take care of me," she glared up at him.

"I know. I know," he raked his hand through his messy locks and scratched an imaginary itch then reached for her hand. She flinched at his touch but didn't pull away as she caught the softness in his usually piercing gaze. "I want to take care of you...and the baby. I watched my mom do it on her own and I saw how hard it was and as you can probably tell I didn't make it any easier. I always told myself that when the time came I'd be there for mine, so please Karui let me help you. Let me be there. Let me take care of you and ... our child. I want to make this work. I actually like you so, I mean, I wanna," he looked away and heaved a heavy sigh," Can we try to like be a couple or some shit. I know we're starting at the finish line but let's just see where this goes." He was glad the room was dark so she couldn't see the blush across his face.

Now it was her turn to avert her eyes away from his and sigh, "It'd be stupid to keep a man away from his kid if he wants to be there so I mean whatever." She, of course, wouldn't admit to him how afraid of going through it all on her own she actually was.

A small smile graced his lips, "So does that mean..."

"Yea whatever. I'm too tired for this shit," she sighed, "Can I borrow some 'jamas?"

"No need, just go nude," he shrugged

She rolled her eyes and face palmed, "I let you impregnate me."

"You sure did," he smirked and started towards his dresser after stripping down and tossing his shirt and pants in the laundry hamper and placing his training gear away.

"We're not sleeping in the same bed."

"Why? Karui, we've already been there and done that."

"Just because and so what I wasn't in my right state of mind then!"

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened," he teased in a sing song voice as he leaned over her shoulder, "and we were sobered up by the cuddling part, remember?"

"Shutup," she mumbled as he handed her a t-shirt and started changing, "You're still sleeping on the floor." He chuckled a little and shook his head as he watched her climb into bed underneath a heap of blankets beside Akamaru.

"But you cuddle with Akamaru," he snorted and gathered a pillow and some blankets from the bed. He nodded to his partner silently telling him to stay with her.

"I like him more," she smirked.

"We're a package deal. Buy one, get one free," he laid down and cracked a small smile when he heard her soft giggle. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered.

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," she stared into the dark.

* * *

**A/n: ** And scene! I really enjoyed this one probably because I love Tsume. I feel like yea she's a hard ass but don't even think about messing with her baby. I'm pretty excited for this story. I know it's an unpopular pairing but I find them so easy to write and develop. I hope you all enjoy it, maybe favorite, follow and review. Thanks for reading.


	3. To Kumo We Go

Kiba walked into the kitchen, still drying his hair with a towel. He pulled the soft maroon fabric around his neck and walked over to the seat his mother sat in. Leaning over, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You still mad," he whimpered like a lost puppy.

"No," she shook her head and groaned. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his cheek into her's.

"I'm sorry, Ma."

"Tch, sorry ass," she snorted.

"Wait, I apologize," he laughed then straightened up.

She joined in with a light laugh of her own, "Breakfast is ready."

Kiba took up a seat across the table from the Inuzuka matriarch. "So, uh, we're gonna go to Kumo to get her stuff." Tsume nodded her head. "She could probably get stationed at the new base and I'll probably take on overtime to get some extra cash." He let out a long exhalation.

"You work enough as it is. It'll be fine, Kiba." He looked up to see a small smile on her face. "Having a little runt running around won't be so bad. I miss when you and Hana were little." A lopsided grin spread across his lips. They both turned as they heard someone coming down the hallway. Kiba smiled as Karui and Akamaru rounded the corner and Tsume smiled as she watched Kiba. The red-head awkwardly walked into the dining room.

"Eat up, it's important to eat regularly and have a proper diet. These first months are the most crucial," Tsume pointed towards the food. Karui nodded.

She settled at the table in, what to her at least was, an awkward silence. Kiba glancing over at her every couple of second as he chomped at his breakfast. Tsume neverminding the both of them, enjoyed her coffee and read her newspaper. "So," Kiba started, "We can leave some time late afternoon, once I get everything settled." She nodded her head but continued to stare down at her food. "Hey, don't make such a face," he smirked, "Everything is going to be alright, I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she mumbled.

"An Inuzuka always keeps their promises. I'll prove it to you."

"Yea, you do that," she picked at her food.

"Like I said," Tsume interjected, "No use sulking, Girlie. The deed is done. You two have a little one to worry about now, it's not just you anymore...so drop the attitude and eat your food, damn it." Kiba snickered, enjoying seeing someone other than himself get chewed out by his mother. Karui lowered her head and started to eat but not without a huff.

* * *

"It'll take us about three days to get there if we move fast enough," she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, neverminding the odd looks the two chunnins manning the gate gave them.

"Are you ok travelling like this," Kiba worriedly eyed her.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled...and barely pregnant at that."

"Barely?"

"The baby's nothing but a little dot now. I'm fine."

"Well if you say so," he sighed but still worried, "Let's get moving." He glanced over at Akamaru before jumping into the trees.

"What are you doing," she shouted.

Rolling his eyes, he crouched down on a branch, "The trees are faster. Come on." She furrowed her brow then huffed before jumping into a tree. "Well don't just stand there go," he teased, "Can't hang?"

"Oh please, we wire walk in Kumo. A little branch jumping is nothing,"a mischievous smirk on her lips as she lightly shoved him while brushing pass. He chuckled a little then took off after her. "This isn't so har-," her sentence cut short by a yelp. Her foot missed the branch and she started to fall. She looked up, stopping in midair. Kiba rolled his eyes and pulled her up.

"Be careful, damn it," he barked out. Setting her feet back on a branch, he quirked a brow, "You're really light, just like your name." Her eyes rolling and her lips pursing as he chuckled. His sharp eyes studied her for a bit. "Howsa baby gonna fit in there," he poked her stomach with his knuckle.

"Don't do that," she swatted his hand away and huffed. He just laughed and started onward again. She followed behind him and decided to be more careful, but not because he told her to.

They ran on through the day and even through most of the night. Their travelling time consisted of Kiba trying to make conversation and cracking jokes but Karui just brushing him off. Though a few times he heard her quiet laughter and that was enough to make him keep trying.

A clearing just outside the border of the Land of Fire was the perfect place to stop for the night. She peaked her head out of the tent, "You can come in now."

"Nah, it's good. You probably don't want me in there anyway," he waved her off with a sheepish grin. She blinked in shock.

"I'm not that mean," she looked down, "It's late October and damn near freezing."

He scratched his cheek, "You sure? You don't have to be uncomfortable just because of me."

"Yes, I'm sure. Hurry up," she went back into the tent. Her back to the opening, she pulled the covers up. The tent and his sleeping bag rustled shuffle into the tent and took up a spot on the other side. His fidgeting had stop and breathing now a calm, steady rhythm. Karui looked over her shoulder and sure enough, he was fast asleep. Her head hit the pillow again and a sigh broke from her lips. Huffing, she turned over on her other side to face him. "You're being too hard on him, Rui," She thought out loud, "This isn't easy for him either." Her hand slipped down to her stomach. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut. Cool air nipped at her neck sending a chill down her spine. She pulled the blanket up a little more. Her gaze drifted back to Kiba. Without giving it much thought, she scooted closer to him. Pressing her forehead to his blanket-covered back, she closer her eyes.

Kiba took a deep breath in through his nose before opening his eyes to the new day. Groggily lifting his head with groan, his eyes drifted to his right side to see what the weight holding him down was. The corner of his mouth upturned at the sight of the head that rested on him. Carefully slipping from underneath the sleeping red-head, he sat up. "Karui," his voice gravelly from sleep, "Wake up. We need to get ready to move again." He snorted out a chuckle at the soft mumbling she responded with. "Karui, wake-," a yawn cut him off.

"See you're still sleepy too," she murmured.

"Get up," he pushed her shoulder before rising up himself, "C'mon Akamaru let's go." After hearing them leave out the tent, amber eyes slowly opened. A sigh cleared her lungs as she rolled over unto her back. Eyes trained to the top of the tent. The sun yet to rise, seeing as the inside of the tent was still a dark brown instead of a lighter shade from the rays of sun illuminating it. Sitting up, she willed herself to get through this day.

After a quick breakfast and packing up the clearing, the trio set out again on their way to Kumogakure. They ran on through the last leg of their journey only stopping to rest. The peaks of tall mountains hiding away in fluffy white clouds eased Karui's nerves just a bit. It was familiar. The mountains and clouds of Kumo were always guaranteed, a constant. No matter what day Kumo would always be blanketed in clouds. She wanted to lay on a hillside and stare up at the clouds. She wanted to watch them roll away as the day went on. She wanted to lay in her on her cloud like pillow and sleep then when she'd wake up this would all have been but a dream and she'd get up and watch the clouds move along.

* * *

Karui crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for Kiba and Akamaru to get clearance to enter the village. Her eyes surveyed the area for anyone she might know. She didn't want to deal with that right now. She sighed and looked back at the station to see the man- ninken duo dawdling over from the identification checkpoint. "What now," he fell into step with her as they started into the village.

"Stop by home first then I'll head to Raikage Tower to talk to Darui to be stationed at the base. I should be able to get in no problem, since they need shinobi to work the new bases. Especially if I tell him why," she sighed.

Kiba nodded his head following her as they turned unto a platform, "So, uh, I guess I should meet your mom and dad."

"Nope, you lucked out. They're both dead."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't know." He didn't respond just nodded and kept walking beside her. They turned unto an overpass to another platform. Karui dug around in her pouch until she pulled out a ring of keys as they approached an apartment complex.  
Apartment 315. She unlocked the door and he held it open for her. She stepped inside and tossed her travel gear by the door. Kiba awkward stood by the doorway as she went on through a routine. "You can sit down," she looked over at him and sighed, "I'm going to go get my things and head out. I just want to get this all over with so I can sleep in my bed ." He nodded and walked over to the couch as she scurried about.

"Should I go with you or-"

"No," she spun around to face him, "It's fine. You just stay here. It should be food in the kitchen. Um, bathroom's right there and another upstairs." She clapped her hands, "I need to get my," she trailed off, racing up the stairs. Kiba rocked on his heels before looking over at Akamaru. He shrugged his shoulders then sat back on the coral colored love seat.

Karui dashed back down the stairs. She looked over at him, "I'll be back. Don't fuck anything up." Before he could even retort she was gone in a flash of bright light. He blinked then shrugged. He leaned back into the couch and sighed. He didn't have much of an attention span and he wasn't one to idle. He stood to his feet, set on exploring a bit. He walked over to the wall underneath the stairwell where pictures hung.

He started at a picture of a little girl with a wide smile. A lime green bandage on her cheek. Her crimson locks were put up into braids all over her head that were weighed down by colorful barrettes. Even though her eyes were squeezed shut from smiling so brightly, he knew they were a beautiful shade of gold. He chuckled a little as he looked to the next. His brows furrowed, realizing the woman in the picture wasn't Karui. It was all too obvious that the woman had to be her mother because Karui looked almost just like the woman now. A small smile crept upon his lips as he realized she was in the picture little girl peacefully slept in her mother's lap. His gaze went back to her mother and couldn't help but picture Karui holding their unborn child the way her mother held her in picture.

He moved to the next picture. She had to either be four or five in this one. She sat in a rocking chair that was too big for her, holding a little bundle wrapped up in a blanket. A fond smile on her lips as she stared down at the baby. The next she was a little older, he'd say about eight or nine. A grin on her face. Her arms drape over the shoulders of a white headed little boy who looked worried beyond his years and a blonde girl who made no attempt to smile for the picture. The next was her on the back of a burly man he recognized as Killer Bee, the eight tailed jinchuriki. She was dressed in an orange dress, a golden tiara on her head and what looked like orange and gold wings strapped to her back. Her face was painted with glittering gold and a wide grin.

He snickered at the next photo. "This lady with the Tsunade titties makes Karui look like a little boy," he turned to Akamaru, "Don't tell her I said that." They both laughed and looked around to find where to go next. Kiba turned and headed up the stairs. He sniffed a bit then stopped at the last door on the left. He opened the door and peaked in. He frowned and his brows knit together, "Pink?" So much fucking pink. Pink, red and white to be exact. There was no way this was her room, but his nose doesn't lie. He stepped into the room and looked around.

Three circular windows along the far wall gave view to the many mountains that held Kumo in the clouds. A desk in the corner of that wall to the right. He walked over to the broken, three post canopy bed some distance away from the desk. He picked up one of the few stuffed animals on the bed. He picked up a teddy bear and didn't even try to stop his laughter. "This is Karui's," he turned to Akamaru, "The same chick that threatened to cut my dick off!" He threw the bear back down still guffawed. He walked over to the vanity on the other side of the room. "I didn't think she was so...prissy," he studied the many colorful jars and bottles that lay neatly organized across the white vanity top. He looked to his left and noticed an opened closet door.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked around the closet. "All of this is so...frilly," he arched a brow. Swallowing hard, he spot a few dresser drawers. "Don't be a creep. Don't be a creep," he whispered.

"Be a creep. Be a creep," Akamaru snickered behind him.

"You're not helping," Kiba turned around and chuckled. Look back at the top drawer. He could see a piece of violet lace sticking out the top. "Should I?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Nope," he stepped out of the closet and slammed the door. He sighed, "Let's go back down stairs before she gets back.

ｬ

Walking back to the apartment, the corner of Karui's lips turn up into a smirk as she spotted a boy. She walked in behind him, still unnoticed. She raised her fist and brought it down upon his crimson head, "Stop staring at girls' asses!"

The boy rubbed his head and went rigid at the voice behind him. He slowly turned around with fear evident on his face. The red undertone in his brown skin became more noticeable and his amber eyes were wide. "Ka-Kar-Karui-nee! I thought you were on mission, when you'd get back?"

"Today," she placed a hand on her hip and smiled, "Walk with me, Squirt." They fell into step and started towards the apartment. "So Yukai," she drawled, "What's new?"

"I mastered the new katas that Omoi-nii showed me," he proudly proclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear," she held her fist out to him which he bumped with his own.

"How was your mission?"

"Uh, well about that," she rubbed the back of her neck as they started inside the apartment complex.

"What happened," he looked up, his golden eyes filled with worry.

"That's what I gotta talk to you about," she unlocked the front door. He walked inside with a raised brow then looked to his left. He turned around to face Karui and mouthed, What's with the sleeping guy and the dog?

She looked over at Kiba and Akamaru huddled up together as they snored away on the floor and laughed then waved for him to follow, "Let's go to the balcony."

They looked out unto the mountainous terrain of Kumo. The cool autumn breeze blew and the clouds floated above. Karui slowly inhaled then exhaled before looking over at Yukai. "So," she started with a drawl, "I have something to tell you."

"Is it about that guy and the huge dog? He's from Konoha, right? An Inuzuka. Perhaps the one of the Konoha twe-"

"Yea, that's him," she rolled her eyes.

"He knock you up," he plainly stated looking out at the view.

Her jaw unhinged then closed then fell open again. Her brows knit, cheeks flushed and hands balled into fists ready to smack him down. She let her raised fist fall to her side and huffed, "Don't say things that...are true, Baka!"

"Wait, for true! He knocked you up," he looked over at her in shock, "I was just kidding! Wow, way to go, Nee-chan. Scared all the guys in Kumo away so you go to Konoha and who woulda thought you'd catch a good one." he held his fist up for her to bump. She glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders then laughed, "The morning after did he cook you breakfast then ask how you like your eggs then you said fertilized by a rich ni- ouch"

"Baka," she smacked him upside the head then laughed.

"That hurt, Karui," he rubbed his head.

"No, it didn't," she chuckled, "You're hard-headed anyway."

"So, you're pregnant," he leaned on the railing, setting his head on his crossed arms.

"Yea," she sighed and followed suit, "He wants me to move to Konoha with him."

Yukai absentmindedly stared up at the clouded sky. "I think you should," he spoke after a few minutes.

"Really," she looked over at him in shock.

"Yea, I mean, you could have a family. A real one," golden eyes met the same shade gold, "and if it doesn't work you could always come back."

"I don't want to uproot my whole life and move to Konoha of all places," her lips pressed into a hard line, a wrinkle formed right over her nose.

"Well you are having a kid, Rui-nee. Your life is about to take a drastic change either way."

"But what about you," she quietly asked.

"I'm a man now, Karui-nee. I don't need you to baby me all the time," he smirked,

She rolled her eyes, "You think you're so grown?"

He pointed to the hitai-ate on his forehead, "Of course."

She shook her head, "I dunno. Who's going to keep you out of trouble?"

He groaned, "You're such a mother hen. Omoi-nii and Samui-nee will still be here if you're so worried."

"I guess you're right," she sighed in defeat.

"Go live your life, Karui. Don't use me as an excuse." She looked over at him and smiled.

"Sometimes you really sound like an old man," she laughed then hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "I'm just gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," he whispered, "but don't worry. I'll write you."

"You better," she drew back. "Come on," she nodded towards the door as she turned around and started walking inside. She walked over to where Kiba lay asleep. Placing her foot on his shoulder, she lightly kicked him in an attempt to wake him. "Get up! Kiba, wake up!"

"Leave me alone," he grumbled then rolled closer to Akamaru. She squatted down beside him then leaned in closer.

"Wake your lazy ass up!"

"Yes ma," he shot into an upright position. Straining to open his eyes and seem like he's been awake the whole time. Karui brought her palm to her face and sighed in exasperation. Peeking in between her fingers she could see Yukai snickering.

"What a catch, Rui," he smirked.

"Shutup," she side eyed him.

"There's two," Kiba mumbled, "Ah shit." He brought his hands to his head and leaned forward before slapping himself a few times.

"You're a wake, Baka," she rolled her eyes. He looked up and his eyes darted between the two red heads before him. "This is Yukai," she pointed to the younger. "Yukai, this is Kiba." Yukai gave a thumbs up and huge grin.

"Oh, uh, hey," Kiba looked over to the younger boy and nodded.

"So you knocked, Karui-nee up, eh? You must be either brave or stupid."

"Shutup," Karui popped him in the back of the head, "I'm going upstairs. Yuyu could you run and get us something for dinner, thanks." They watched her walk up the stairs, leaving them alone. The smile on Yukai's face dropped and his eyes harden as he looked back over to Kiba. He sneered then walked to the front door.

"What was that about," the Inuzuka looked to his companion.

"I dunno maybe just that you impregnated his sister might have put you on his shit list," Akamaru barked in response.

"True," Kiba nodded his head, "If by some weird way some dude got Hana pregnant, I'd fuck him up." He knit his brows together. "Good thing that'll never happen," A slapped his thighs before standing to his feet. Heaving a sigh, he took to the stairs. He rapped on the door as his back leaned against the frame. "Whacha doing?"

Golden eyes looked up to meet his gaze. "Making storage scrolls, since you know I'll need to pack." Kiba walked over and squatted down beside where she sat in front of a rolled out scroll.

"Making it? Why not just buy some?"

She snorted out a laugh, "Buy one? I haven't bought a storage scroll since I was a genin. It's cheaper to just make them yourself. I had got into fuinjutsu a little when I was younger. Turns out I'm a natural, I just have sort of a knack for it." She shrugged then leaned forward and began to work again.

"You should get some rest," his eyes trailed her hand as it gracefully dragged the brush along leaving intricate strokes of ink.

"I'll finish these by the time Yukai gets back with food, eat, shower then sleep." Her eyes never leaving the progressing scroll. Just as spoke, I exactly what she did. Yukai returned with takeout and send Kiba an unimpressed frown every time Karui was out of sight. Kiba never missed the side ways glances directed towards. Though he never brought it, a part of him felt he deserved it. Just like he deserved the couch that he lay his head on to sleep that night.

* * *

Karui sat on a large boulder in front of a tall staircase that led to the entrance of a cave. She knew any minute now her target would be coming out. She premeditated her speech and braced herself for the backlash of her actions. Laying back flat on the rock, she groaned, thinking about what was to come.

The sound of humming broke her out of her reverie and she sat up. She took a deep breath as she saw the approaching figure. She hopped down off the boulder as the figure made it to the last few steps. "Karui," a deep voice called out to her, "What it do?"

Any other time she would have rolled her eyes and shook her head but now she was too nervous to be annoyed or embarrassed by her sensei's antics. Her hands started to tremble as he walked towards her and she felt as if the sun was baking her alive. "H-hey Bee-sama," she waved and fell into step with Killer Bee as he made his way back to the village.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, much less there. You're suppose to be on a mission far away somewhere," he suspiciously eyed her behind his dark sunglasses.

"Yea, well. I couldn't go on the mission I didn't pass my physical but I was waiting for you because I have something to tell you," she gripped the hem of her shirt.

"Well, what's it you got to tell," he stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"I'm going to Konoha. Darui already approved me to be stationed at the base there."

"A visit to Konoha is what you'd never pay. I remember, jerks is what you say on that day, so why the change?"

"I figured since I'd be pushing paper and fetching protein shakes all day here anyway why not take the chance to push paper somewhere else," she shrugged and looked away

"Behind a desk you'd hate to stay so why the paper play," Bee rose a brow.

"Well I wouldn't be able to be out in the field because I have a...condition so I'll be off duty for...nine months." He crossed his arms silently demanding answers. She sighed and in a voice to quiet to be her own whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"What," he bellowed and she flinched at the volume of his voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm having a baby," she spoke again this time a little louder.

"Who is he," his brows knit and lips pressed into a hard line.

"Who is who," she looked down and fidgeted with her skirt.

"Karui! Don't play with me!" She felt herself turn into a trembling, scared little girl in front her sensei as not a single rhyme left his mouth. "Is it that Satoshi boy? I see the way he looks at you! I swear I will cut his balls off and feed them to him."

"Satoshi," she grimaced then shook her head, "No, it's not him.

He brought a palm to his face and sighed. After a moment, he looked up at the frazzled girl before him and opened his arms for her, "Come here, ." She stepped forward and rested her head on his strong chest and he wrapped his arms around her."Was it on a mission?" He felt her shake her head and a wave of relief swept through him. "What's going on," he softly asked.

"Too much," she squeezed her eyes shut before tears could even begin to form, "Everything is happening so fast and I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"It's gonna be ok," he held her tightly, "I know it will."

"Ok," she nodded her head and croaked out.

* * *

"Um, Bee-sama," she struggled to keep up with him as he headed towards the front door of her apartment.

"It's alright I just want to have a little talk with your...friend," Bee frowned as he burst through the door.

"Huh," Kiba drowsily slurred as he sat up on the couch only to be thrown up against the wall. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to register what was going on.

"Bee-sama," Karui shouted beside a barking Akamaru, "Don't kill him! My baby needs a father and besides if anyone gets to kill him it should be me!"

"I'm not going to kill him," Bee looked over his shoulder as he pinned a petrified Inuzuka to the wall with a tentacle, "Go take a walk. We need to chat for a bit." She opened her mouth to retort. "Go!"

"Fine," she huffed and started towards the door, "Don't rough him up too much, alright? Just shake him a little." She walked out the door and once it slammed closed Bee let Kiba go. He fell unto the couch gasping for air. Kiba looked up at the stocky man and knew there was no way out.

"I should kill you," Kirabi spat, "but I know Rui would get mad if I hurt your punk ass." Kiba just gawked up at him. Bee heaved a heavy sigh then sat back on the coffee table across from Kiba. "What are you going to do now?"

After finding his voice, Kiba gulped to coat his dry throat, "I'm going to take care of her and the baby."

"Damn right you are! You're going to take good care of her too!"

"I swear it," Kiba nodded.

"You better not even think of hurting her! Don't even think about fucking around on her or I'll cut your little dick off, do you understand me?"

"I would never think of being unfaithful. Inuzukas are dogs but dogs are loyal. I'm gonna to do right by her and my child. We didn't plan for this to happen but we have to make the best of this for our child. I...I hope one day we can be family," he looked down at his hands.

"You're taking her to Konoha with you?"

"Yea, there I know I can take care of her and the baby. My mom and my sister are there too. They'll help her."

"I need a drink," Bee rubbed his brow and shook his head, "Promise me, you'll treat her right."

"I promise."

Bee rose to his feet and started towards out the apartment. He opened the door and looked to his left. Karui stared back at him as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. He placed his hand on top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed."

He sighed then pulled her to him by her head. "My little troublemaker," he paused, "I'm not disappointed in you. It was going to happen one day, right? The way I see it, it's like you pushed up the release date."

"I'm having a baby, not putting out a mixtape," she chuckled and Bee joined.

"Does this mean I'm going to be like a grandpa?"

She looked up at him and laughed, "I guess so. Granddaddy Bee. Bee-jiji."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," he pursed his lips and she laughed. "When are you leaving."

"Tomorrow. I have to report in at the base by the beginning of next week," she sighed.

"That's no time at all."

"I know," she reached into her pouch and pulled out an envelope, "Can you? I won't have time."

"Of course," he took the envelope, "What should I tell Samui and Omoi."

"Oh Kami," she heaved another heavy sigh as tears pricked at her eyes, "I won't get to see them. Tell Samui everything. Just tell Omoi I've been stationed in Konoha. He'd worry himself to death if he knew about the baby." Bee brushed away a tear that had yet to fall from her eye.

"They'll understand. Have you eaten already?"

"Yea I ate already," she rolled her eyes and chuckled. Sometimes he was such a grandmother.

"Alright, go inside and get some rest. I'll be at the gate to see you off tomorrow." She nodded and with one last hug went back inside.

She looked over at the couch where Kiba sat with his head in his hands. "Um, sorry about him," she started, "He's like a really overprotective dad sometimes."

Kiba looked up and chuckled, "The experience wouldn't be the same without one."

"Right," she too joined in, "So, uh, we should get some rest." He nodded and she went up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Kiba pulled his dark hoodie over his head as he started up the stairs. Walking down the hall, he straightened the jacket out before stopping in front of the door. He did a quick rap on the door with his knuckles. "Karui," he peaked his head in. She sat in the sill of the middle circular window. Her head turned to face him and fingers folded a piece of paper.

"Yea," she put the folded paper in a worn envelope.

"You ready?"

"It doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not," she dryly chuckled and stood to her feet. Sighing, she walked over to her bag and the large storage scroll that contained many other scrolls.

"I got that," he rushed over to the large scroll.

"Thanks. Guess we should head out." She heaved a heavy sigh and headed towards the door. Kiba pressed his lips into a hard line as he watched her walk out the room. He strapped the scroll to his back then followed in behind her.

They walked to the gate in a sniff, suffocating silence. He clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead. He could feel it. She didn't want to leave. This was her home. All her friends and the people she considered family were here. All her memories. Her childhood. Her life was here and he was dragging her away from it.

A sharp pain in his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. He grabbed his arm where he had just been punched and looked over at Karui. "Fix your face," she chuckled, "It's not ideal but it's probably better that I be in Konoha. Who knows what kinda symptoms Inuzuka pregnancies have. Your mom's been there and done that while I have no one here who's ever even been pregnant before. I may not like it but it's what's best for the baby." She paused, eyebrows knitting for a moment and a quick deep breath, "As parents we have to make sacrifices."

He scratched his cheek, "Right."

"We're here," she swallowed the lump in her throat as the trio approached the gate. She chewed the side of her lip. The brawny figure along the wall of the identification station adjusted. She wanted to run to him. To bury her head in his chest. To cry in his arms. To have him hold her like he used to when she was just a little girl. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves. "Bee-sama," she croaked out. He opened his arms and she fell into the hug. He wrapped her up in his arms and rocked them from side to side. They stayed like that for what felt like hours but it still wasn't long enough. Bee brought his large hands to her small shoulders and drew back to look at her.

"You've grown up too fast. You were just a brat when I remember last," he let out a roar of a laugh.

She shook her head, sniffled then laughed. He dug into his pocket and held it out to her, a small yellow notebook. She smiled a little then took it from him. She nodded her head and stuffed the notebook into her pouch. His lips pressed together until they nearly disappeared into just a line. "Take care," he placed his hand on her head.

"Of course.

Bee's shaded gaze turned to the young man, who stood awkwardly off to the side. He lifted his hand and balled it into a fist. Kiba blinked then raised his fist and bumped it to the older man's. "You have my word." Bee nodded his head in affirmation.

Karui shifted her weight as she looked around. She gripped the hem of her shirt. She heard Kiba mention something about checking out but she didn't pay him much attention as her eyes still searched the area.

"C'mon Karui," he turned to start toward the station.

"Yea, yea I'm right behind you," she waved a hand but other than that stayed unmoved.

"Karui!" She could hear a low growl of irritation in his voice. She put a hand up and frowned, still unmoved. He called again and she faced him with a glare.

"Shutup," she sneered with a sigh.

"Nee-chan!" A distant shout snapped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Yuyu-otouto," she smiled. A blur of red ran to her and she wrapped her arms around the young man.

"Did I almost miss you?"

"I would've stood here all day," she chuckled, both drawing back from the hug.

"You're really leaving," he sighed and looked down at his sandals.

"Yea, I am." She felt it. The familiar burn in her nose. The uncontrollable quiver of her lip. The furrow of her brow attempting to stop the inevitable. "I'm sorry," her voice but a quiet whisper. "I'm so sorry. I said I'd never leave and what am I doing, leaving you."

"Karui," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "like I said go live your life, please. Go live your life. I mean I think it's what she would want."

She wrapped Yukai back up into a hug. "I promise I'll write you as soon I get there."

"At least unpack first," he laughed.

She sniffled out a giggle, "Alright, I'll unpack first." They drew back from the hug and separated. Yukai looked behind Karui and sent Kiba a golden eyed glare. He knew it exactly what it meant. If he were in his shoes and it was Hana, he'd be giving the exact same look. "I guess we should go before I start blubbering like a baby," a fleeting smile on her lips.

"Right, wouldn't want that." His amber eyes softening as they returned to her's. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before turning around. One final look back and she couldn't help but smile. A bright smile on Yukai's face as he waved his hand above his head. A smirk on Kirabi's face and a hand raised. She gave one final wave back and then turned around to face the next chapter of the uncertainty that is life.

* * *

The trio walked through the gates of the Inuzuka compound after an awkward journey back. The laughter and barks of children and puppies filled the air as they ran around down the street.

"Kiba!"

"Kiba- nii!"

Turning to the shouting kids, he forced a smile to his face as they ran to him. "Hey you guys," he squatted down to their level.

"When did you get back," a little girl grinned, the red fangs on her cheeks distorting.

"Just now," he smiled back, not having to force it this time.

"This your girlfriend," a little boy with wild black hair asked.

Kiba looked over at Karui then chuckled, "Something like that."

"You're pretty," the little girl looked up at Karui.

"Thanks," she smiled down at the girl.

"Well, we gotta get going," Kiba straighten back up then ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't get in too much trouble."

"Bye," they both called out as they watched them walk away. Karui looked over her shoulders at the two children and her thoughts wandered to somewhere around, Is that what the baby is going to look like?

"What the fuck," Kiba shouted, knocking Karui out her reverie. She looked up to see a pile of boxes and storage scrolls on the porch they stood in front of. "This is all my shit! Ma," he went to the front door and stopped in his tracks as Tsume met him in the doorway. "What's all this," he motioned to the boxes.

"You have a kid of your own on the way why should you be living under my roof."

* * *

**A/n:**And now the real fun starts! Ok one, I know Yukai is a filler character but I had to give Karui someone! Then two, I think Bee is really protective of all three of his students and would go to great lengths for them and when things get serious he doesn't rhyme. Then yea I'm really excited for the chapters to come, so much development! Until next time, thank you and if you could review, follow, and fav please.


End file.
